<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>followspot by orca_mandaeru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675390">followspot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru'>orca_mandaeru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Decisions, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, kinda background ot8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongho knows this isn't the most thought-out decision, but the image of San and Wooyoung kneeling in front of him out in the open right in front of all their friends is way too appealing to pass up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jung Wooyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>followspot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The thing is, Jongho usually hates parties. The ones he’s been invited to the most, anyway. It's always sticky and crowded and uncomfortable and generally useless and something he’ll regret in the morning. Parties with his friends, however, are a completely different story. There’s nothing more freeing than being able to completely let go around the people he trusts most in the world. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, that’s a prettier way of saying it. In reality, their annual halloween party is just an excuse to get drunk and end up in a giant cuddle pile on Seonghwa’s living room floor. Right now, they’re at the point where all of them are at different stages of drunkness, after the initial few hours and littered around the room. Jongho’s taking it slow since it’s been so long since he’s seen the rest of them, plopped down on the floor nursing his second cup of shitty beer that’s all Hongjoong will shell out for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho and Mingi have somehow convinced Hongjoong, in his overdone nurse costume, to act out a whole operation scene as they flop ridiculously around on the ground. Yeosang is lying on the couch with his head in Seonghwa’s lap, rambling quietly on to him. Wooyoung and San are curled up on the loveseat right behind Jongho, making out. Loudly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho sighs and tries not to look behind him. Honestly, he’s been trying his best to avoid looking at his boyfriends ever since they got into costume. He’s only human, there’s only so much temptation he can take. Especially since it was on purpose, done especially to drive him crazy. And it nearly worked, the second he saw the costumes he was done, trying his best not to make the mistake of letting himself look at them again. Of course, this just spurred San and Wooyoung on further. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thing is, Wooyoung gets incredibly horny when he’s drunk. And while Jongho generally likes to be more private, San is fully willing to indulge Wooyoung’s whims anywhere, at any time. And just because Jongho has some sense of propriety doesn’t mean it doesn’t get his blood racing to see Wooyoung in tiny shorts and San in a miniskirt with nothing underneath wrapped up in each other, trying their hardest to convince him to join them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The others don’t really care that much, they’re used to this by now, but Yeosang is looking curiously over at them. It’s not always as easy to tell with Yeosang, but Jongho can tell he’s pretty far along by how flushed his cheeks are, the way he’s moving without his usual control. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Jongho,” he says. His voice is quiet but all the rest of them scattered around the room look up, all eyes going to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho is hyperaware of the way Wooyoung and San have gone quiet behind him, a heavy sense of impending dread settling in his stomach. “Yeah?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys have, like, a BDSM thing going on, right?” Oh boy. Jongho definitely should not answer anything that comes after this.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” he says again, slower. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeosang giggles and pokes Seonghwa furiously, who looks briefly alarmed, but goes ahead anyway. “So, uh, who doms?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, it’s obvious how much he’s been dying to know. Jongho’s incredibly surprised none of them have just blurted it out and asked earlier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho sighs again, but he can’t help the tiny bit of a smile trying to spread across his face. he might be pretty good at handling his alcohol, but his filter still pretty much flies away. He can feel a pair of familiar hands sliding over his shoulders, squeezing lightly as he answers. “Me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seonghwa's eyes go comically wide. It's always funny to watch him show all his emotions on his face like this. “You? But you’re our </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho would sigh again but he’s mostly just amused. He could actually answer seriously, he could explain that while they do incorporate BDSM in their regular sex life they prefer more prepared scenes, that he generally isn’t in charge of the others in their regular life. He could, but he’s probably drunker than he thinks, and San and Wooyoung have been completely silent up until now, and that alone is highly suspicious. He’s got… a better idea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Want me to prove it?” Ok, this actually is not a good idea. At all. In fact, it’s extremely stupid, and very irresponsible. But it's just them... he trusts everyone in this room so much. It'll probably be fine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s so silent you could hear the beat of a butterfly’s wings. Everyone in the entire room has stilled, eyes wide and gazing right at Jongho. Shit, he’s not made for this type of direct attention, but he’s got liquid courage running through his veins, and sue him, he’s been teased this entire day. Plus, he knows for sure from previous conversations that no one here will object that much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“San, get down here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s movement behind him immediately, San sliding off the couch and onto his knees in front of Jongho with the ease of practice. Jongho finally allows himself to look, his breath catching in his throat. San likes to dress up often, but it makes it even better that he wore this specifically for Wooyoung and Jongho. It’s ridiculous, honestly, which makes it even more slightly embarrassing how hot the tiny polka dotted skirt looks on him, barely covering the tops of his thighs wrapped in sheer white thigh-high socks. Literally the only thing that indicates that he’s dressing up as Minnie Mouse is the mouse ear headband nestled in his hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a pink flush high on his cheeks, eyes wide and a little dazed as he stares up at Jongho, who’s already a little bit starstruck, blown away like he always is by the way his hyungs submit to him so easily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about me?” Wooyoung whines from behind him, arms slinging around his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho chuckles, takes hold of Wooyoung’s hand. “Alright, alright, you too. Change of plans.” Yeah, he should have known Wooyoung would be far too impatient to wait any longer. Wooyoung eagerly gets to it, shifting until he’s kneeling right next to San, leaning affectionately into his side. They look so adorably delectable like this, a complementing pair, Wooyoung in matching little bootyshorts with yellow buttons that makes his ass and thighs look absolutely amazing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly, Jongho forgot he was in six other people’s company until there’s a soft audible inhale. He looks up, scanning the room. It’s uncanny, how dead quiet everyone is, eyes focused on them with a singular type of intensity. It's like the whole room is holding its breath, just waiting for Jongho to make another move. It’s hard not to notice the blatant lust on their faces, particularly Seonghwa and Yunho. They’ve mentioned doing something like this before. but they’ve never actually tried anything. Jongho’s happy to start a trend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He swallows and drinks in the sight hungrily, of the two men he loves with his entire heart obediently kneeling at his feet instead of all of their friends, waiting for his orders. Jongho looks up and makes direct eye contact with Seonghwa as he says, “Put those mouths to work. You know what to do.” He’s surprised his voice doesn’t waver with how much everything about this situation is getting to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San is quicker to jump to action, even though Wooyoung is more eager. Four clever hands descend on Jongho at the same time, pulling his cock through his shorts and underwear out in the open in barely a moment. Jongho doesn’t even have any time to contemplate the fact that he’s about to get his dick sucked in front of all his friends before San is bending down and sliding his lips all the way down to the base, gagging himself but stubbornly not pulling off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho groans, eyes fluttering closed with the feeling of San’s warm, wet, talented mouth suctioning around his cock. Wooyoung whines, half-heartedly pushing at San’s side, who side-eyes him gleefully. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls off just to stick his tongue out at Wooyoung, who just takes the opportunity to distract him by sloppily kissing him, practically fucking his mouth with his tongue, the wet sounds echoing through the whole room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once San is sufficiently dazed Wooyoung triumphantly wraps his fingers around the thick base of Jongho’s dick, opening his mouth wide and eyes rolling back in his head as he licks around the head. He moans loud and pretty as he slowly takes all of him in his mouth, sucking hard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It feels so fucking good, especially now, as Jongho maintains eye contact with his hyungs. Hongjoong’s mouth is dropped open, staring at the scene in front of him like he’s not quite processing what’s going on. It’s way more addicting than Jongho expected, staring boldly back at each of the others while Wooyoung happily slobbers all over his cock, both he and San staring up and searching for more attention Jongho isn’t giving them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yunho has shifted into a more comfortable position, eyes dark as he stares at them. Mingi and Hongjoong are leaning against either side of him, gazes bright and interested. Yeosang has sat up by now, still half in Seonghwa’s lap, looking flushed and shy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Breathing hard, Jongho orders ”Stop.” It’s amazing the way that Wooyoung freezes immediately, pointing his big watery eyes up at Jongho, somehow managing to pout even with his lips stretched wide. Jongho reaches down to pet him indulgently. Usually Wooyoung likes to push his patience a little bit more than this, but he must be at a point where he’s willing to do anything to get what he wants, sitting so still and pretty for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be greedy. Share with San, okay?” Wooyoung obediently pulls back, glancing at San. Even when he’s falling into this role he can’t hide the love and excitement that shines in his eyes when he looks at either of them, and frankly, it’s adorable. He nods reluctantly and scoots a little aside, making room. San grins at him and grabs his hand, lacing their fingers together and kissing him relatively chastely before whispering something into his ear that makes the both of them giggle conspiratorially. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both team up get back to it at the same time, two sets of pretty eyes gazing up at Jongho as two clever tongues swirl around his head, meeting in the middle as rivulets of saliva coat his cock. Jongho can’t resist tilting his head back, a groan caught helplessly in his throat at the sensation. He’s really not going to last long when both of his boyfriends’ experienced tongues slide all the way up the length of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San is moaning softly, leaning forward and obviously putting on a show for both Jongho and the others, his tiny skirt riding up his back and showing off his cute little ass to all the rest of their friends. Yunho chokes on his own spit, eyes glued to him. Jongho feels unbearably triumphant in a way, showing off just how his pretty babies settle down for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>God, they're unbelievably good, filthy little noises echoing in the space, sloppy, wet sounds as his boyfriends worship his cock and their lips meet in the middle. Jongho moans and arches forward a little, eyes squeezing shut with the force of how heavenly it feels. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Open up, boys,” he growls under his breath, reaching down and jacking himself the last bit of the way to the sight of Wooyoung and San kneeling in front of them in their matching little skimpy outfits, hands in their laps with pink mouths wide open, tongues sticking out and waiting for him. Jongho bows forward and cums carder than he has in a while, splashing white stripes all over those pretty tongues, the sight drawing his high out longer until their lips and tongue are liberally coated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Panting, Jongho sweeps his slightly sweaty hair out of his face and admires his handiwork. San and Wooyoung know to stay still, looking like a dream with hazy eyes, jaws locked open, cum webbing across both of their lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho sighs wistfully and rests his hands on his thighs. “Why don’t you turn around and show the hyungs how good you did?” San’s eyes light up even more, turning around and boldly staring at each of their friends, sticking his tongue out to show off the load on his tongue. Wooyoung joins him, kneeling with his bare thighs spread on the floor, tilting his head and drooping his eyelids as he stares challengingly at the rest of the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something purrs in satisfaction inside Jongho, seeing how blatantly he’s been able to stake his claim, not missing the blatant arousal on all his friends’ faces.  “Swallow,” he says, casually tucking himself back into his pants. He can’t see them do it clearly, which is a shame, but he can see the others’ reactions, and that’s almost as good. The tension in the room is so strong you could almost reach out and feel it, no one finding any words to say. Well, they’ll all figure out what they feel about it eventually. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho crawls forward and promptly plops his head down into Wooyoung’s lap, hands resting on San’s. He’s just going to go to sleep and trust this thing will turn out fine in the morning. It’s worked out for him every time before, after all. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru">Twitter</a><br/>ahh i hope this was fine fjdslkjf i dont think this is my best but i hope you enjoyed anyway!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>